${35 \div 10 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Solution: ${1}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }10\text{ go into }{35}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${5}$ ${35}\div10={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{5}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }10\text{ go into }{50}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${50}\div10={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${35 \div 10 = 3.5}$